my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Total Split (odcinek)/Scenariusz
Część 1 Dom Bliźniaczek Drzwi domu otworzyły się, a przez nie weszły dwie klaczki, Project i Pigtail. Project: '''No to klapa nie? Wiesz z tym zadaniem z Chemii. '''Pigtail: A co? To nie umiesz go zrobić? Project: No... nie, bo z tej receptury nie wychodzi w ogóle, ale szukałam w bibliotece... Pigtail: No i co, znalazłaś coś? Project: Nie za bardzo... nic przydatnego, tylko to, że w 1932 roku pewna klacz wykonała ten eliskir tak źle, że stworzyła jakiegoś potwora czy coś tam. Pigtail: To bezużyteczne! Po co o czymś takim w ogóle pisać! Lepiej od razu weźmy się do roboty, to zdążymy wieczorem obejżyć nowy film! Bąblowy Potwór 5! Project: Oglądałyśmy części od 1 do 4? Pigtail: Nie... bo tych części jeszcze nie ma w telewizji... wiesz chcą zarobić na kinie. Intro Matka bliźniaczek: Dziewczynki, wychodzę z domu, proszę, abyście w tym razie zrobiły zadanie. Klacze poszły pracować nad zadaniem. Pro: Wiesz, chyba nie dam sobie razem? Pig: No to zróbmy 1 + 1 = 2, wtedy zrobimy wszystko szybciej i w ogóle. Project: 'Że co? 'Pigtail: Zaraz Ci to wytłumaczę siostro! Powiedz tylko mi z czego składa się dodawanie! Project: Są składniki i jest suma. Pigtail: Sama jestem składnikiem, nieważnym, nikim... Project: ' A ja kim jestem? 'Pigtail: ' ''Ty sama się, nie liczysz też, taka już rola, składnika jest. '''Project: I w czym to miało pomóc? Pigtail: Lecz nie jesteśmy jakieś dwa, składniki przypadkowe. Bliźniaczki dwujajowe! Ja marna jedyneczka, ty również jedyneczka, lecz my dwie to jest dwujeczka. Ja jestem jedna i projekt jeden mam! Ty również jesteś jedna jedyna i projekt masz... ''a no właściwie ty masz dwa, bo drugi w imieniu... no i ty projektujesz ciuchy, więc chyba nie tylko dwa... więc inaczej. ''Ja, jestem jedna i eliksir jeden zrobić mam, a ty również jedna, jeden eliksir zlecony masz. Gdy zadanie to przytłacza nas, to je zsumować czas! Jeden, plus jeden to się równa dwa, to działa całkiem, jak ty i ja, więc gdy każą nam, szklankę cukru dać... to jedną dasz ty i jedną dam ja i wtedy wyjdzie świetne, jeden plus jeden równa się dwa! Project: ' ''Rozumiem już że, '' ''zsumować je chcesz, lecz można to inaczej zrobić też! W mnożeniu czynniki masz, więc czynnik ty i czynnik ja! '''Pigtail: To raczej sensu nie ma, bo tak się raczej nie da, '' ''jak czynnik ty i czynnik ja, to wyjdzie nam jeden, wcale nie dwa! Bo ja jestem jedna i jedna ty też, a jeden razy jeden, to jeden dalej jest! Więc pomyśl jeszcze raz i zaśpiewaj inaczej! Project: Osobno jest każda tylko jedna. Lecz jest nas dwie. Gdy zrobimy 1 razy 2, to wyjdziemy my! Pigtail: I po co kombinować tak? Wyjdzie tak samo i tak i tak, lecz 1 i 1 lepiej pokazuje plan. Bo jedna jesteś ty i jedna jestem ja a jeden i jeden równa się dwa! Jeden jest eliksir twój i jeden także mój, a jeden i jeden równa się dwa! Project: 'Dobra, zróbmy jak mówisz i choćmy oglądać film! ''Mijają 2 godziny, a klacze dodają ostatni składnik. '''Pigtail: Łyżeczka wody w proszku... Project: i druga łyżeczka. Z fiolki wydobywa się dymm o Trolface'owej minie. Project próbuje narysować dym, ale Pig przeszkadza jej, bo zatyka fiolkę. Pigtail: Zapomniałaś o filmie?! SPÓŹNIŁYŚMY SIĘ!!! Project: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Czego już nigdy nie zobaczymy w premierowej wersji?! Pigtail: REKLAM PRZED FILMEM!!! Project: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Następnego dnia, dziewczynki poszły do szkoły. Project: Dzieńdobry Pani Nothe! Hejka Nesscy! Pigtail: '''Jak tam ogórki Panie Douth! Widziałaś wczoraj Film Aclaime? '''Aclaime: Tak, a ty? Pigtail: Tak, ale opuściłam najlepsze ;( Aclaime: Och nie! Jak mogłaś nie widzieć chwili w której Loitho zdradza, że na prawdę na imie ma Dourth i to on jest potworem! macha głową na nie Nie to? Czyli nie widziałaś jak Anabelle, zdradza, że ma starszą siostrę Annabell i to ona całowła Dourtha?! znowu zaprzecza Czyli... o zgrozo! Ominął Cię fragment gdy Anabell całuje Dourhta i wtedy wychodzi z niecho jego brat, a ten znów staje się Loithem i odzyskuje świadomość, zaś Anna rzuca się na Dourtha i zabija go, jednak ona również ginie i wtedy Anabell rzuca się za nią w przepaść, ale Loith ją przytrzymuje, a dziura się zamyka, wtedy ta go zabija, ale potem żałuje i popełnia samobujstwo i wszyscy giną?! Project: To nie to, ominęły nas... Pigtail: RELKAMY!!! Aclaime: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Po co w ogóle dalej oglądałyście?! Pigtail: '''Nie chciałyśmy być całkie łyse gdy ktoś w szkole zacznie do nas gadać o filmie. '''Aclaime: Przecież gada się o reklamach, nie o filmie!!! Kategoria:Scenarusze